


Breathe

by JacktheLion (HailstheLion)



Category: STARSET (Band), Saint Asonia (Band)
Genre: Dissociation, Dustdom, M/M, soft dom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailstheLion/pseuds/JacktheLion
Summary: Adam needs help grounding when he dissociates.
Relationships: Adam Gontier/Dustin Bates
Kudos: 5





	Breathe

There were days where Adam didn’t want to think; his head would be too busy with too many thoughts and if someone didn’t take control he would be lost in the daze of his own mind. Dustin was generally good at recognizing those days; knowing that far away look in his partner’s eye and the quiet responses. Adam wasn’t usually quiet. And Dustin knew what was usually needed to keep Adam’s mind centered in the present.

Today is one of those days. Adam walks numbly around the apartment, lost in his own head, barely hearing a word Dustin said to him. There had been moments during the day where Dustin had caught him just standing and staring at things as though his mind is a million miles away, and it takes Adam a minute to register that he is being spoken to at all, startling harshly even though Dustin had been standing beside him for a full minute beforehand. That’s when Dustin decides it's time to intervene. He puts a hand on Adam’s shoulder, turning him so their eyes meet, and applies firm pressure as he speaks, “Go sit on the couch Adz. Wait for me.” Adam blinks at him for a moment as the words process, and then nods, and turns towards the living room.

Dustin waits and watches him walk away before grabbing a light fleece blanket from the hall closet and a bottle of water from the fridge. Then he walks into the living room to find Adam sitting on the couch, leaning heavily against the arm, and yet again staring into space; but he does recognize when Dustin walks in, following him with his eyes as he approaches. Dustin tosses the blanket onto the armchair and places the water bottle on the side table, then turns to Adam. “On your knees on the floor, facing the couch.” He orders softly, and takes Adam’s spot as he slides to the floor.

Soon they’re settled with Adam kneeling between Dustin’s knees, head down and eyes still slightly foggy. Dustin gently pushes Adam over so that his cheek is resting against his knee, and threads his fingers through the black hair, brown roots already growing back out. “Breath with me. Focus on my counting and on my touch,” and then he begins to slowly count up, “In; one, two, three, four,” and back down again, “Out; four, three, two, one.” He can hear the gentle sounds of Adam’s breaths and watch the slow rise and fall of his chest. His eyes have closed; sight always left Adam feeling even more dissociated. Dustin keeps his hand in the soft hair, gently stroking through it and rubbing his fingers against Adam’s scalp. Having things other than sights and thoughts to focus on would help ground him and make his mind less fuzzy.

They continue like that for a few minutes, and when Dustin stops counting and Adam’s eyes open, they are far more clear and present than they had been when the two began. Dustin reaches for the water bottle, opening it and taking a small sip to keep it from spilling over, and then holding it to Adam’s lips and gently ordering, “Drink.” Adam does, drinking about a third of the bottle before stopping and Dustin pulls it away, twisting the cap back on and returning it to the side table. Dustin moves so that he's laying across the couch, back propped on the other arm, and pats on the cushion, “Up, and grab the blanket.”

Adam finds the comfortable position that Dustin’s looking for, his head against Dustin’s chest, the thin blanket spread over his body and Dustin’s legs. Dustin smiles at the happy hum as Adam lays on the couch with him. Then he grabs a book from where he had previously lain it on the back of the couch and begins to read aloud, knowing that Adam was in the perfect position to feel the rumble of his chest as he spoke.

Eventually he hears the sound of focused and measured breaths relax into the sound of sleep. Looking down, he finds exactly what he expects; Adam asleep against his chest. Dustin sets his book down, removes his glasses, and settles in for a nap of his own. He’ll be here for a while anyway.


End file.
